


i blame tuesdays

by renegadeontherunn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Bones, FebuWhump2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadeontherunn/pseuds/renegadeontherunn
Summary: Something was wrong. Well, obviously something was wrong, but Anakin was frantically calling for a medevac into his comm, his eyes glued to her leg.Which meant something was really wrong.[or, Ahsoka hates Tuesdays and the fact that her leg is very, very broken]for febuwhump 2021 day 23 prompt: "don't look"
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	i blame tuesdays

**Author's Note:**

> what's this? a febuwhump fic on time? what are the chances?? also, I know there's been a lot of Anakin and Ahsoka content around here, but fear not! I've got a couple things coming up that are a little different.  
> quick warning for a very badly broken bone; it's not super descriptive, but it's there.  
> anyway, enjoy!

Ahsoka hated Tuesdays. Okay, so not _every_ Tuesday, but she certainly hated this one. She laid on the prickly grass and listened to Anakin’s lightsaber whir through the air. _Most_ Tuesdays. Last week, Fives had stolen her dessert—Jogan fruit cake. There was that time a few months ago when she lost her lightsaber. She was pretty sure that was on a Tuesday. Ryloth had been a Tuesday, Ahsoka remembered, shifting on the ground. Pain shot up her leg and she thought that this Tuesday had a pretty good chance of being the worst one yet. 

Anakin ran up to her then, extinguishing his lightsaber and hastily dropping to his knees at her side.

“Ahsoka! Hey, you’re okay,” he said. His eyes darted down to her leg and his face paled.

Something was wrong. Well, obviously something was wrong—she’d been thrown into a tree by a MagnaGuard and had fallen badly. Ahsoka’s nails dug into the dirt as her leg twitched and the pain flared. But Anakin was frantically calling for a medevac into his comm, his eyes glued to her leg. Which meant something was _really_ wrong. 

“What?” she asked fearfully. “What is it?”

Anakin looked at her, eyes wide. “No, nothing. It’s nothing. Your leg just—but it’s not that bad.”

 _Yeah, right._ “What’s wrong with it?” Ahsoka lifted her head, trying to get a better look, but Anakin pushed her back to the ground. 

“No, don’t look.”

Her heart pounded. “ _What is it?_ ” Was her leg _gone_ or something? She slid it out a little, stopping when the world went white and Anakin was yelling at her to stay still.

“Stop! Don’t—just don’t move. And don’t look.” His hand landed on her shoulder.

 _To hell with that_ , she thought, panting, and quickly lifted her head once again. Immediately, she wished she hadn’t. Her leg was bent at a sickening angle and—the white she saw this time was _bone_. That was wrong. That was _so_ wrong and Ahsoka’s stomach turned violently. 

She twisted partially on her side, vomiting into the grass. Her leg moved and Ahsoka cried out, pain and panic momentarily blinding her. Anakin pushed her back down, stabilizing her leg, and said something else into his comm. Belatedly, Ahsoka realized she was trembling. 

“Ahsoka! Ahsoka, hey, you’re okay.” His worried face appeared above her. “I told you not to look!”

Ahsoka just shook her head against the ground. “I hate Tuesdays,” she said. 

Anakin gave a short laugh and laid a hand on the side of her head. A few gunships flew above them, one landing somewhere to Ahsoka’s left. “Yeah, me too.”

Running footsteps sounded and then Kix was there too, his helmet off. He didn’t look as grave as Anakin at the sight of her injury, which Ahsoka thought had to count for something. But then he started twisting her leg, and Ahsoka screamed. Anakin squeezed her hand. She grit out a long string of swear words and Anakin chuckled. He said something to Kix about her leg and about Tuesdays, and Ahsoka found herself laughing too.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for clicking! let me know what you think :)  
> kudos/comments/subscriptions always appreciated!  
> come talk to me on [tumblr!](https://tumblr.com/blog/renegadeontherunn)


End file.
